Judge Trudy
by jasminemitch1991
Summary: I DON'T OWN "THE AMANDA SHOW", BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.


I DON'T OWN "THE AMANDA SHOW", BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

 **Judge Trudy**

Narrator: This is a courtroom of Judge Trudy. When you have a beef, don't take the law into your hand, take it to Judge Trudy. Okay.

(Bailiff enters)

Bailiff: Raise your roof up!

(The kids quickly stand up; Judge Trudy enters)

Judge Trudy: All right. Very good. Sit, sit, sit. I am Judge Trudy. Now….

Mr. Pearson: Wait a minute. You're a judge? You're just a little girl.

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Interrupt me again and you will lose this case now! Is that gonna be a problem?

Mr. Pearson: No. Not at all.

Judge Trudy: I thought so. Now, uh, Barry Pearson, I hear you have a complaint against your interrupting father.

Barry: Yeah. I do, Judge Trudy. He made me turn off my video games.

Judge Trudy: Ugh!

(The kids booing at Mr. Pearson, and threw garbage at him)

Mr. Pearson: Hey! Judge Trudy! Why are those children throwing garbage at me?

Judge Trudy: Why did you make your son turn off his video games?

Mr. Pearson: Because I had my boss and my co-workers came over to my house for a meeting.

Judge Trudy: So, why won't you have your boss and co-workers have a meeting somewhere else?

Bailiff: Yeah. Why?

Mr. Pearson: Well, we always had the meeting at my job. My boss assigned me to have a meeting at my house.

Barry: Judge Trudy, I also want to show his boss my new video game.

Judge Trudy: That quite understandable.

Mr. Pearson: No! That is not understandable. My boss doesn't like video game.

Barry: But, I just want him to see it. I'm sure he's gonna…

Mr. Pearson: Now look, young ma…!

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: What did I tell you about interruption?

Mr. Pearson: But, your honor…

Judge Trudy: Approach the bench.

(Mr. Pearson nervously approaching the bench)

Mr. Pearson: Yes?

Judge Trudy: Put your head on the table.

Mr. Pearson: Why?

Judge Trudy: Put it!

Mr. Pearson: Oh, all right.

(Mr. Pearson places his head on the table)

Judge Trudy: Do you have a headache?

Mr. Pearson: Uhh, no?

(Judge Trudy hits Mr. Pearson's forehead with her gavel)

Mr. Pearson: Oww!

Judge Trudy: You do now.

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: I find in favor of the plaintiff, that's you Barry, in the amount of $47,000.

Mr. Pearson: You got to be kidding me! I don't have $47,000!

Judge Trudy: Well, too bad. You're gonna be chase by a sumo wrestler. Bailiff!

Mr. Pearson: Sumo wrestler?

Bailiff; Get ready to rumble!

(The sumo wrestler popped out, and positioning himself with a sumo pose)

(Mr. Pearson gulps and wave at the sumo wrestler, nervously)

Mr. Pearson: Uh, hello?

(The sumo wrestler growls, and start chasing Mr. Pearson)

Mr. Pearson: Ahhhhhh! Help! Somebody help me!

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Next case.

(A teenage girl and a mid-age lady, enter)

Narrator: The ligations are entering the court room. I wish unicorn does exist.

Judge Trudy: Daisy Beckham, please tell the court why are you here.

Daisy: Well Judge Trudy, my next door neighbor, Miss Lincoln; she tattle-tell my parents.

(The kids booing at Miss Lincoln)

Judge Trudy: And why did you tattle-tell Daisy's parents?

Miss Lincoln: And I'll answer. You see, Judge Trudy, I was gardening my precious flowers at my backyard, and all of the sudden, I caught her and her friends spray-painted my house, so I have to tell her parents.

(Judge Trudy was asleep)

Miss Lincoln: Judge Trudy? Your honor? Hello?

(The bailiff lightly shaking Judge Trudy on her shoulder; Judge Trudy woke up)

Judge Trudy: Sorry about that. Now, why did you tattle-tell her parents?

Miss Lincoln: I already told you, I was gardening my flo…

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: I don't want to hear your story! Just spit it out! That probably why you making me fall sleep, and I don't like people bore me to death.

Bailiff (glaring at Miss Lincoln): What's wrong with you?

Miss Lincoln: She spray-painted my whole house!

Judge Trudy: Miss Lincoln, do you like color?

Miss Lincoln: Well, yes?

Judge Trudy: What color is your house?

Miss Lincoln: Well, it's white.

Judge Trudy: Then, she just wants your appreciation that she does your favor, and spray-painted your house so colorful.

Daisy: That's exactly what I told her, but the worst part is, she brought my parents as her witnesses.

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Are Daisy's parents here at the jury section? Please stand up.

(Daisy's parents nervously stands up at the right middle jury section)

Daisy's mom: Uh, hi.

Daisy's dad: Hello.

Kids: Boooooo!

(The kids threw garbage at Daisy's parents; Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Judy: Hey! Did I tell you to throw garbage at Daisy's parents? It was Miss Lincoln. She's suing Daisy. You suppose to throw garbage at her!

(The kids threw garbage at Miss Lincoln)

Miss Lincoln: Oww! Hey! Stop that!

Judge Trudy: Now, understand this: if Daisy's parents punish her, then I'll tell you to throw garbage at them. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Beckham, approach the bench.

(Daisy's parents approaching the bench together)

Judge Trudy: You too, Miss Lincoln.

Miss Lincoln: Oh. I don't think so.

Judge Trudy: Bailiff, please make her approach my bench.

Bailiff: On it.

(The bailiff approach to Miss Lincoln, and pick her up)

Miss Lincoln: Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!

Bailiff (smile at her): All right.

(The bailiff drop her down)

Miss Lincoln: Ouch!

Judge Trudy: Thank you, bailiff. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Beckham, is it true Miss Lincoln told on you about your daughter?

Mr. Beckham: She did, Judge Trudy.

Judge Trudy: And did you punish Daisy?

(Daisy's parents hesitate)

Judge Judy: Answer the question!

Mrs. Beckham: We did, your honor.

Judge Trudy: And what kind of punishment that they did to you, Daisy?

Daisy: They grounded me for a month, took my car key and my cell phone!

(The kids gasp)

Judge Judy: That does it! Go ahead and throw the garbage at all three of those maggots.

(The kids throw garbage at them, booing)

Judge Judy: Mr. and Mrs. Beckham, I hereby sentence you two to live with the lions at the zoo for thirty years.

Mr. and Mrs. Beckham: Lions?

Judge Trudy: Bailiff!

(The bailiff pulls the big cage full of lions)

Bailiff: Here's your roomies.

(The bailiff drag Mr. and Mrs. Beckham, and throw them in the cage)

Mr. Beckham: Bad kitties! Bad kitties!

Mrs. Beckham: Help us!

(The zoo keeper pushes the cage out of the court; Judge Trudy turns back to Miss Lincoln)

Judge Trudy: As for you Miss Lincoln, I hereby sentence you to live in the North Pole for forty years.

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Miss Lincoln: Judge Trudy! You can't do this to me!

Judge Judy: I'm the judge, and you already lost your case. Bailiff!

Bailiff: Here, doggies doggies!

(Eight huskies approach at the defendant's desk with a sled)

Bailiff: Have a nice trip.

(The bailiff ties Miss Lincoln with the rope, and place her on the sled)

Miss Lincoln: No! Wait! Let me go, immediately!

Bailiff: Mush!

(The bailiff wiggled the sled handler, as the huskies heading to the North Pole)

Miss Lincoln: Noooooooo!

(Judge Trudy slams her gavel)

Judge Trudy: Court dismissed! Bring in the dancing lobster.

(The dancing lobsters enter the room, dancing, as everyone dancing with them. Judge Trudy left the court)


End file.
